


【翻译】Streetwalker 街头客

by chocolate_bubbletea_explosive



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Jim switches from feminine to masculine clothes for his profession, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Prostitution, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_bubbletea_explosive/pseuds/chocolate_bubbletea_explosive
Summary: “嘿，亲爱的，”Jim露齿一笑，“想来段美好时光吗？”瓦肯人面朝正前方，双手紧握方向盘。他瞥了一眼Jim，摇摇头。Jim哈出一口气。“那你想要任何什么东西吗？”“我……我不知道，”他承认道，又扫了Jim一眼。Jim审视地看着他。这个瓦肯人无疑是这一带的新面孔。他的手绞在方向盘上，目光闪躲，尽量避免直视Jim。“那等你知道你想要什么的时候再回来。时间就是金钱，而宝贝你浪费的是我的。”Jim从车身上撑起来，走回了自己的位置。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Other(s), James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 2





	1. A New John 新来的John

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Streetwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578594) by [yaoichan12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12). 



> 本文设定为Hooker AU，Jim是一个性工作者，所以涉及到Jim与他人的性行为描写。最后的结局当然还是Jim和Spock从此幸福地生活在了一起。翻译已获作者授权。  
> 译者前言：请注意，标题中的街头客指的就是站街。本文中的Jim是性工作者，而且是底层街头性工作者，有穿着女装揽客的情节；相应的，Spock是他的服务对象之一。后期文中会有对二人行为的解释，但为避免影响阅读体验，不在此多谈。作为译者，我认为这篇文中的设定和由此引发的情节自有其独到之处，并将尽我所能地采用合适的翻译方式。还请诸位在阅读之前做好准备，如果不能接受这种设定则不必勉强。

Jim一边把一根红色的Tootsie棒棒糖塞进嘴里吮吸起来，一边看着Gaila倚靠在一辆车上。那辆车里坐着一个潜在的John[1]。他看着他们交谈了几句，接着那个John给了她一把现金。Gaila咯咯笑起来，然后跳上了车。那车立刻飞快地驶走了。Jim叹了口气，肩膀抵着身后的砖墙活动了一下。当另一辆车开过来时，他把糖从自己嘴里拿了出来，伸出舌头舔了一口。那辆车在路边缓缓减速停了下来，但接着又加速离开了。Jim摇摇头。这种事已经发生过几次了。他估计那家伙是想来街上招妓，事到临头又突然怯场了。

但是，很快，那辆车又开了回来。Jim从墙上直起身来，轻手轻脚地走到马路边上。他把棒棒糖塞进嘴里，又把袖子向下拉了拉，露出一点肩。没错，这是《风月俏佳人》[2]里Vivian穿的一身女装，但是套在Jim身上也该死地漂亮，而且裙装比短裤好穿脱多了。

他调整了一下头上的蓝色短假发，那辆车也停了下来。这辆悬浮车价格不菲，在这一片却也不少见。Jim知道这种类型的人。富得流油的吝啬鬼，想要来段不为人知的肮脏交易——远离他们那些在旧金山富人区的上流朋友。他们通常都是手头拮据的中年已婚男，想找个年轻鲜嫩的屁股操一顿。或者被操。

Jim刚一走近，那辆豪车的窗户就降了下来。他靠了过去，把胳膊肘搭在窗口，屁股翘起来。Jim向里看去，驾驶座上是一个英俊的瓦肯人，全副武装地顶着瓦肯三件套：标志性的锅盖头、斜飞入鬓的眉毛和性感的尖耳朵。他把吮吸着的棒棒糖从嘴里拿了出来。这可绝对不是那种能经常在这碰到的人物。

“嘿，亲爱的，”Jim露齿一笑，“想来段美好时光吗？”

瓦肯人面朝正前方，双手紧握方向盘。他瞥了一眼Jim，摇摇头。

Jim哈出一口气。“那你想要任何什么东西吗？”

“我……我不知道，”他承认道，又扫了Jim一眼。Jim审视地看着他。这个瓦肯人无疑是这一带的新面孔。他的手绞在方向盘上，目光闪躲，尽量避免直视Jim。

 _没时间陪他琢磨。_ “那等你知道你想要什么的时候再回来。时间就是金钱，而宝贝你浪费的是我的。”Jim从车身上撑起来，走回了自己的位置。那辆悬浮车在原地停了一会，然后开走了。Jim又靠到了墙上，把棒棒糖戳进自己的嘴里。

果然，那辆车最后又回来了，准确地停到了Jim面前的马路边上。Jim盯着它，直到窗户降了下来。他看见那个瓦肯人在座椅上拧了拧身子，然后把一只手放到了头枕上。

“你干净吗？”他对着Jim喊道。

Jim转转眼珠，走了过去，身体探进窗户里。他把棒棒糖从嘴里抽出来，夹在两指之间。“干净的，几个礼拜之前刚测过。”这是实话。Bones总是确保他定期体检。他钻出车窗，从他那一直裹到大腿的靴子里抽出一张卖春客们拿来证明自己身体干净的卡片。他举起卡片，“干净得像白纸。”

那双深棕色的眼睛扫过卡片，看到上面表明干净的结果时点了点头。“你提供什么服务？”

 _操？_ Jim嗦了一口棒棒糖，又拿了出来。 _绝对是个新手。_ 他把卡片塞了回去，“取决于你。你今晚想要什么？在你的车里吹一发？操我的脸？在那边的小巷里打个快炮？什么变态的特殊嗜好像是用脚搞？去汽车旅馆做按摩或者干一个钟？我和我的朋友跟你一起做？这要列成单子可长着呢，宝贝。你点一个什么，我也许可以做给你。当然，明码标价。所以呢，你想要什么？”

瓦肯人的眉毛微微扬起，困惑的样子让Jim觉得相当可爱。但是他正在浪费宝贵的时间，这让人很恼火。

“什么是吹一发？”瓦肯人问道，眉毛皱成一团。

 _噢，小甜心。他真是懵懂无知。_ “操嘴。口活。口交。含棒。”

瓦肯人还是直勾勾地盯着他。Jim叹了口气。“你想让我吸你的老二吗？”

瓦肯人眨眨眼，然后点了点头。他没放在头枕上的另一只手在大腿上摩挲着，脸颊上浮现了一团绿晕。他舔舔嘴唇，“我……那个。请。”

“那个是哪个？”Jim狡黠地微笑着。

“口部性行为。请。”

 _请？这家伙到底为什么来招妓？_ “带套三十。吞下去六十。”

瓦肯人看起来像是在认真地思考这两种选择。接着他把手塞进身后的口袋里，抽出了一个装着一厚叠现金的钱夹。Jim把那根Tootsie噗地塞进嘴里，看着这个John用手指数出一张二十和一张十块的钞票。瓦肯人又瞥了一眼Jim。

Jim慢慢地把糖从口中抽了出来，那颗圆润的赤色糖果在他的红唇间像是某种罪孽的象征。他的准John于是又拿出了两张二十，收起了那张十块，然后把现金递给了Jim。Jim咧嘴一笑，收了起来。

“哪里……”

Jim把手伸进车内，解开了乘客位的门锁。他打开车门，然后跳了进去。瓦肯人瞪大了眼睛。“沿着这条路直走，红绿灯路口左转。那儿有个带一片空停车场的仓库。条子们不管那边。”

“性交易是合法的。”

“对，但是条子还是喜欢为难我们。”

瓦肯人点点头，发动了悬浮车。Jim全程吮着他的棒棒糖。车驶入了那块空地，几码外就是那辆带走Gaila的车，后者现在正晃动着。瓦肯人停了下来，熄了火。

Jim在座位上转过身。瓦肯人坐在那盯着面前的挡风玻璃。

“哊，地球呼叫瓦肯甜心。”

他转过头来，对上了Jim的眼睛。

“你是想让人吸你的老二还是怎么着？你已经付过钱了，我这可不给退款。”

“噢，是的。肯定的。”他低头看着自己的大腿，然后解开了扣子。他的手指拉开裤链，向里探去。一根粗大的浅绿色阴茎冒了出来。Jim感到嘴里有些湿润。他听过关于瓦肯人的那些小道消息，那些颜色和脊什么的。它看起来已经半硬了，一副跃跃欲试的样子。Jim碰到的很多John都是这样。有时候，光是想到一个妓子就能让他们迫不及待了。

Jim忍不住轻声说道，“操，你这太大了。”

“这会造成什么问题吗？”瓦肯人问道，语调里带着一点关切。

Jim目不转睛地看着他，摇了摇头。“没有，只是我得多花点力气，而你能有更多的乐子。你想干我的脸还是我自己来？”

“你自己。请。”

Jim点点头，俯身向前越过中控台。他用一只手环住阴茎底部，发现自己只能勉强握住之后还有点被逗笑了。他的另一只手放在了瓦肯人的大腿上支撑身体，顺便拿着那根糖以免弄脏。Jim用舌头在瓦肯人的阴茎顶端打转，听到他发出低沉的呻吟。他在Jim的手下颤抖着。

 _好吧，他估计很少受到这种待遇。或者根本就从来没有过。可怜的家伙。_ Jim精神上耸耸肩，然后用双唇包裹住头部吮吸起来。瓦肯人又呻吟起来。Jim含得越来越深，一直到了根部他用手环住的地方，然后又抬起头一点点吐出来。他就像每个妓子都会做的那样，节奏平稳地服务着这根粗壮的阴茎：舌尖打着圈，吮吸特定的位置，偶尔用牙齿轻轻擦过。尝起来不错——Jim本人也相当享受这个取悦瓦肯人的过程。他也听过关于他们的性器自带润滑的传闻，那居然是真的。他嘴里这根瓦肯老二又烫又滑。他突然想知道要是把它塞进屁股里感觉会如何。

Jim呻吟着把手拿开，深深地含住了整根阴茎。这次他收获了一记更响的呻吟和又一次全身颤栗。

 _嗯哼，肯定没什么人给他吸过。_ Jim一边含着阴茎一边闷哼两声。他能感觉到瓦肯人把手搭在了他的头上。他让那根老二从自己的嘴里退了出来，开始从侧面舔茎身。他的舌头一路从根部滑到顶上，绕着冒水的小缝一圈一圈地打转，然后用嘴裹住了头部吮吸起来，呜呜地低哼着。

他的John溢出更多的呻吟声，微微挺了下胯，把阴茎送得更深。Jim嗯嗯唔唔地，嘴巴放开了他的瓦肯老二，一手握住根部，开始侍弄那两根脊。他觉得它们也需要关照，而从反应来看也确实如此——瓦肯人瘫软了下来。Jim挑逗地对敏感的双脊又舔又吸，然后从顶端开始一路向下，细密地吻着这根大概已经硬得发痛的勃起。瓦肯人发出咆哮般的声音。他的大腿在Jim掌下不住地战栗。

“请把它放回你的口中。”

Jim照做了，深深地含住整根阴茎直到喉咙深处，用力地吮吸着，脸颊都凹了下去。车里回荡着他含着老二发出的淫秽放浪的吞咽声。

瓦肯人轻轻攥住了他的假发。“那是……你……”他低声地呻吟着，“很好。我要……我将要……要……射精。”

Jim上下摆动脑袋给他做着深喉，极尽卖力地吮吸着，腮帮子瘪瘪的。他低声闷哼的声音简直罪孽深重。

随着一声低吼，瓦肯人的精液很快从他的体内喷薄而出，冲进了Jim的嘴里。Jim把他的阴茎整根含进嘴里，好让精液顺着喉咙咽下去。他吞得一干二净。接着，他慢慢地吐出还在抽动的茎身，只留头部含在口中，继续吸吮。瓦肯人低声咕哝，颤抖着又在Jim的嘴里射出了一小股精液。Jim吞了下去，然后松开了他的老二，坐回到了乘客位上。瓦肯人的脑袋靠在头枕上，张口喘着气，胸膛剧烈地起伏。

“感觉不错？”

John的微微转过头来，一双巧克力棕色的眼睛对上了Jim的。Jim诱惑地一笑，张嘴吐出舌尖，在唇畔色情地打转。那双眼睛眯了起来。Jim咯咯地笑了，又把他的那根糖捅进了嘴里。

瓦肯人移开了视线。他坐在那待了一会，然后才整理好自己，把阴茎收了起来。他启动车子，倒了出去，开回到他先前带走Jim的地方。

“下次见，”Jim下车之前轻轻摆了摆手说道。他把那六十块钱塞进高筒靴里，往墙边那个他的老位置走去。瓦肯人的车在开走前又停了一分钟。

几分钟后，Gaila也回来了。她下了车，把短裙向下拽了拽，然后走了过来，靠在了墙上，就在Jim的旁边。

“你知道自己打扮得就像 _《风月俏佳人》_ 里那个女主角吧？”

Jim耸耸肩，“我知道，而且我这么打扮很好看所以操你的别啰嗦。那家伙想要什么？”

“操逼，还能有什么？我看见停车场还有辆车。是一直转悠的那辆豪车吧？是你吗？“

“啊哈——是个瓦肯人。“

猎户女郎转向他，“操，瓦肯人？我不信。“

“是真的，”Jim说道，冲他的朋友挥了挥棒棒糖，“一个尺寸惊人的有钱瓦肯。”

“他要了什么？”

“口活。”

Gaila皱起眉，“就这？”

“对。”

“他要是再过来能让我试试吗？”

Jim又耸耸肩，“我们之前就共享过好几个John。当然没问题。”

“一个瓦肯人，”Gaila又说道，“这真是给数据增色不少。”

“嗯呣——”Jim表示同意，“但是大概不会再来了。跟我打听的时候紧张得要死。”

“瓦肯人通常倾向同种族的对象。他可能就是想趁着在地球停留的时候试点新鲜的。入乡随俗之类的，你懂吧。”

“确实。” _不过他要是再来也不错。这哥们有根相当不错的老二。_

一辆车停在了路边，把Jim从胡思乱想里赶了出来。他散步似的走了过去，探进车里，看着里面那个中年秃顶男。

“嘿，亲爱的，想来段美好时光吗？”

~~~~~~~~~~

[1]译注：在北美地区，性服务的对象通常被称为John。

[2]译注：《风月俏佳人》是一部九十年代的美国电影。该片讲述了富商Edward偶遇妓女Vivian后，两人之间所发生的爱情故事。


	2. The Vulcan Returns 二度光顾

Jim没想到会再看到那辆豪车，但是事实就是，几天后它又出现了。Jim倒确实有几个常客，但是他们一般几周才来一次。

他跟Gaila还是在老地方，和其他一样等着开张的站街客们待在一起。Jim和他们保持着一段距离。他们中的一些人并非善茬，随身还带着刀。站街卖春有时候也能招来割喉之祸。Jim也有一把刀，但他只是偶尔用它来威胁那些失控的John。

那辆车停了下来，Jim知道Gaila想和瓦肯人搞一回试试，于是示意她过去。Gaila把她的豹纹短裙往上又提了提，迈着轻盈如舞蹈般的步伐走了过去。Jim吸着棒棒糖，目视着她向车窗靠去。

过了一会，他皱起了眉头：Gaila冲那家伙竖了个中指，然后气鼓鼓地跺着脚走了回来。

“那混蛋嫖客想要你。”

“哦？”Jim说着，轻快地走过去，把身体探进了车里。“嘿，亲爱的，找我吗？”

“是的，”瓦肯人回答。“呃……”他的眼睛又开始四处乱转，就是不看Jim，“我能……”

Jim笑了。“甜心，你是想让我再吸一次你的老二吗？”

“是的，请。”他拿出了六十现钞，Jim兴高采烈地接了过来，然后跳上了车。他们又开到了上次那个地方，Jim在座椅里转了个身。瓦肯人这次没有再浪费时间，很快掏出了自己的阴茎。Jim俯下身去，热情如火直奔主题。瓦肯人这次坚持的时间比上次更长一点，然后低吼着射在了Jim的嘴里。他的手紧紧抓着Jim的粉红色波波头假发。Jim把所有的东西都咽了下去，舔干净他的老二，然后坐回到了乘客座椅上。他舔舔自己的嘴唇，看到几英尺外的另一辆车正有节奏地晃动着，车窗雾蒙蒙的。

“他们在做什么？”瓦肯人一边整理自己一边问道。

“操，”Jim说。他接着看见一只手按在了那辆车的后窗上，于是又点了点头，“在后座上操。”

“我明白了。”

Jim看着他的John，笑了起来。他向后者示意了一下后排的方向，“要是你想操的话，你的后座很宽敞。我很好，很紧，你懂的，而且我非常乐意让一根像你的这样的老二操进来。

瓦肯人没有回答，仅仅是启动了车子，然后把Jim送回到那个角落。Jim走向Gaila，她正把手臂抱在胸前。

“他这次要了什么？”

“还是口活。”

“那个我也能做。”

Jim咯咯笑着，“可能他就是对猎户星人没兴趣吧。”

Gaila哼了一声。

“或者对女的没兴趣。”

Gaila看了他一眼，“他第一次带走你的时候你穿的可是 _《风月俏佳人》_ 那身。”

Jim耸了耸肩。他今晚穿了一件超短裤和一件印着“甜酥酥”[1]字样的露脐上衣。他也不总是穿裙子。

一辆卡车开过来停下，妓子们争先恐后地想要吸引那家伙的注意力。Gaila走了过去，卡车司机选中了她。这让其他人大失所望。Jim看着他们说了几句话，然后他的朋友就爬上卡车离开了。

过了一会，又一辆车开了过来，贴着路边慢慢地行驶着。Jim和其他几个妓子都走近了一些。今晚的竞争相当激烈。站街的人很多，但来光顾的车辆很少。

“嘿宝贝，你想要的我都有！”一个人叫起来。

“甜心，我可以爱你一整夜，”另一个人也喊道。

Jim冲那辆车招招手，转过了身去。他朝着那个方向摇了摇屁股。那辆车在他附近停下，司机钻了出来。Jim又转回身去，双手放在胯部，把他的短裤往下脱了几寸。

“嘿，亲爱的，想来段美好时光吗？”Jim问道。走向他的是一个高大的胡皮里亚人[2]。

胡皮里亚人上下打量着他。

Jim舔了下他的棒棒糖。“你要是想在那边的小巷里快速打一炮的话，带套一百，不带套两百。”

“可以接受。带路。”

Jim冲着这个高大的外星John眨眨一只眼睛，然后迈开了步子。他漫步到小巷里，那个John就跟在他身后。已经有几个妓子分散在这片狭长的区域里了。有一个正在操他的John，还有一个在给John做口活。Jim带着他的John走到他最喜欢的那个角落，就在一摞木架子后面。

“先付钱，亲爱的，”Jim对他说道。

胡皮里亚人伸手从口袋里拿给了他一百块。Jim接了过来，放进自己的口袋里，然后从及膝帆布鞋里拿出了一堆安全套供他挑选。那人选了一个之后，Jim转过身去，把短裤和内裤脱了下来，挂在膝盖上。他微微分开双腿，身体前倾，双手扶着墙。

“我准备好了，宝贝，”Jim说，“你只要……噢，妈的……好吧……嗯……”这个John毫不犹豫地抓住了他的屁股，把阴茎塞进了进去。 _混蛋_ ，Jim抱怨地想道。至少这家伙没那么粗，还不算太难受。他的John呻吟着，紧紧握住他的臀肉，开始用力冲撞。Jim靠着墙，打起精神来应付他。

“就是那样，宝贝，你操得好爽，”Jim夸张地叫着。大多数John都喜欢这个，其他的则会要求他一声不吭。不过大部分人都希望自己听起来是性爱之神。两个人身体相撞的声音和小巷里其他妓子那发出的淫秽声响交织在一起。Jim低下头，任凭他使用自己的身体。

“宝贝，再用力点操我。你真大，感觉好极了。”Jim又呻吟起来。John抽插得更快了。Jim用力夹紧自己的身体，听到那家伙喉咙里发出咕噜声。

 _我明天得去趟商店，_ Jim想着， _面包，牛奶，苏打水……_ 他听见了John们临近高潮时总会发出的那种声音，于是又开始卖力地工作起来，准备帮这家伙一把。

“来吧，宝贝，你要射了吗？射进来，宝贝，我想要。给我。”

“哈啊——”片刻过后John发出了呻吟。他射了出来。

“噢，就是这样，宝贝，感觉真他妈好。”Jim喘着气说道。

胡皮里亚人又闷哼了一声，然后退了出来，扔掉了安全套。Jim刚把他的内裤和短裤穿回去，他就拉好拉链走出了小巷。

 _真是速战速决，一点不拖泥带水_ [3]。Jim也离开了小巷，回到了他的老位置。

~~~~~~~~~~

过了两天，瓦肯人的车再次停了过来，带走了Jim。他们又去了同一个地方，Jim要价六十，细致入微地吸了一遍瓦肯人的老二，然后他们又开回了Jim常驻的那个街角。又过了两天，同样的事情再次重复了一遍。

一周之后，Jim来到了另一个街区。这里离他之前出没的地方有一英里远。当晚他和Gaila是被别的站街妓子赶过去的。那些愚蠢的婊子们。

Jim抱着胳膊，靠在路标杆上。Gaila刚跟一个安多拉人[4]和一个贝久人[5]进了附近的一条小巷。他留神着里面的动静，以防他的朋友需要帮助。不过目前还没有这方面的迹象。

Jim抬起头仰望星空。 _也许这一切结束之后……星际舰队？嗯哼。_

_嘀嘀——_

Jim眨眨眼，环视四周，看到一辆熟悉的豪车停在街对面。他观察了一下马路两边，然后走了过去。驾驶座旁的车窗降了下来，Jim靠了过去。“嘿宝贝，找我吗？”

瓦肯人点点头，“这是你的新据点吗？”

“不，只是今天晚上在这。又想要口活了？”

“是的，请。”

“请？”Jim笑出声来，“你到底是有多绅士？还是六十。”

瓦肯人舔了舔嘴唇，“呃……第一次的时候，你说过一些……一些关于……你的脸和口部行为。”

Jim坏笑起来，“噢，操脸吗？还是六十。但是亲爱的，操脸最好是你站着我跪着。那边那条街上有个僻静的公园，里面有个位置不错。先让我去跟我的朋友说一声，然后我们就可以过去了。”

瓦肯人点头。

Jim转过身，小跑着穿过街道，庆幸自己今天穿的是运动鞋、超短裤和中空衫。他把脑袋探进小巷里，看见他的朋友正和那两个家伙搞成一团。“我一会回来，亲爱的！“

“好！”她回复道，“小心点！”

“你也是！”

Jim跑回车边，爬了进去。瓦肯人按着Jim的指引，开到某处后停了下来。他们俩都下了车，Jim带着他走到了他说的那个地方——一盏坏掉的路灯下的一把长椅。Jim坐了下来，抓住瓦肯人的髋部把他拉近了一些。

“我们正在公共场所，”瓦肯人说道，后退几步，环视四周。

“这么晚了，没人会到这来，”Jim向他保证，“我已经在这做了好几次了。根本没人来。”说着他又笑了起来，“好吧确实有人 _过来_ ，但是都是我带来的。”

瓦肯人还是四下扫视着。Jim叹了口气，又抓住他拉近了一点。他用自己的脸磨蹭着对方的胯部，听到这个外星人吸了口气。Jim抬头瞥了他一眼，然后舔上了金属拉链。他用嘴咬住拉锁，然后把它拉了下去。瓦肯人也伸出手解开了自己的裤扣。

“我认为你先前说的是跪着，”他挑起一条眉毛。

“对，好吧，就是这里的地面有点硌。 _你_ 想让我跪着吗？”

“选择你觉得舒服的方式即可。”

“好吧谢谢你。”Jim把手伸进他的裤子里，摸出了他正慢慢兴奋起来的阴茎。他慢条斯理地爱抚着它，看着它分泌出一层天然的润滑液来。Jim再次好奇地想知道被这根老二操是什么感觉。它正热乎乎、沉甸甸地躺在他的手里。他想象着它完美地填满自己的感觉。他的手指轻巧地摸到根部，但是却没发现瓦肯人的睾丸。

“在身体内部，”他的John解释道。

“喔，很酷。”Jim舔了舔嘴唇，感到一只手抚上了他的后颈。瓦肯人凑得更近了一点，阴茎的顶端轻轻刷过Jim的嘴唇。

“宝贝，我可是很想念你的大家伙的，”Jim吹捧道，“我会好好对待你的。你会用力操我的脸的，对吧？”

瓦肯人低声闷哼，点点头。

“我一直想再尝尝你的味道，”Jim的舌头刮过阴茎顶部，制造出了又一声愉悦的呻吟。他紧紧裹住这根瓦肯老二的头部，一边吮吸着一边用舌头打转，指尖擦过茎身上敏感的双脊。接着他把整根含入口中，直抵着喉咙深处，然后又让它退了出来。Jim反复地做着，头在阴茎上上下摆动。

瓦肯人发出舒适的咕噜声，挺动胯部，把自己的阴茎送到Jim温热口腔的更深处。“不要停。”

Jim侍弄着这根长度可观的阴茎，闭上了眼睛：它的顶端几乎要碰到他的喉咙底，柔软光滑的皮肤顺着他湿漉漉的舌头磨蹭着。他发出了诱惑的呻吟声。Jim继续吮吸着这根美味的家伙，头不停地上下摆动着，小心地用唇舌取悦他的性伴。他感受到另一只手插进了他假发的发丝间。不过很快，他就又把阴茎吐了出来，轻轻舔着它的头部。

“来吧，操我的脸。用你的老二把我操到缺氧。”

瓦肯人大声地呻吟起来：Jim深深地用喉咙裹住了他的阴茎，鼻尖埋进他的毛发里。他的手指扯住Jim的绿色假发，把他摁在自己的阴茎上。

Jim放松自己的咽喉，抓住John的臀部。放在他后颈上的那只手按揉着他的皮肤。他的喉部肌肉忽然发作了一阵痉挛，含着的那根老二也跟着跳动起来。对方显然对Jim用喉咙含住他的老二的做法不太适应，下体更膨大了几分，把Jim的嘴又撑开了一些，令他很快开始用鼻子呼吸起来。Jim被撑得眼含水光，但他素来是个不肯示弱的人。他低哼两声，用舌头从下面抵着那根瓦肯阴茎，刚好压在鼓动的血管上。

Jim头上的那股抓力松开了，瓦肯人开始前后挺动身体。那话儿在他的嘴里来回进出着，Jim在内心叹了口气。瓦肯人低声咕哝着，加快了在Jim口中冲刺的节奏。

“你的嘴……我……它……非常好。”

Jim一边配合着他的抽插摆动起头来，一边闷哼着。瓦肯人很快就全神贯注于操干他的嘴，随心所欲地使用着Jim。

过了一会，Jim感受到瓦肯人的挺动忽然失去了节奏，于是抬眸看向他。瓦肯人正张着嘴，一边把头向后仰去，一边继续把自己埋在Jim湿热的口腔里，将他的头按向自己的身体。Jim的嘴被一次又一次地填满，鼻尖不停地擦过他的阴部毛发。

Jim得感谢耶稣、佛祖或者随便什么神明上帝，让他好几年前就失去了吞咽反射，不然他现在就要吐出来了：瓦肯人把自己的勃起深深、深深地捅进了他的喉咙。Jim含着那根阴茎，发出闷闷的呻吟，唇舌的震颤让瓦肯人也战栗起来。Jim用力地吮吸着，脸颊都瘪了下去。

“啊——”瓦肯人发出一声咆哮，塞在Jim嘴里的阴茎跳动着，然后猛地射了出来，尽数落在Jim口中。

Jim热切地吞了下去。瓦肯人还扣着他的头不放，他只好在那等着，直到瓦肯人松开了抓握。他的阴茎从Jim的喉咙退到了嘴里。Jim把它舔干净，然后伴着水腻的啵的一声，让它从嘴里滑了出来。他舔舔双唇，感受残留余韵的同时身体向后靠去，目光看向瓦肯人。

后者正在用鼻子进行深呼吸。他向后退了几步，远离Jim，然后开始整理自己的裤子。

“你知道么，”Jim伸手擦擦嘴，声音有点嘶哑，“我不只能做口活。我的屁股很乐意让你骑一骑。”

瓦肯人的脸变绿了。他的目光对上了Jim的视线，接着又转开了。

“我知道了。”

Jim站了起来，背过身去。他叉开双腿弯下腰，一只手扶着自己的膝盖，另一只手摸到身后拉下了短裤和内裤，让他的臀部暴露在夜风中。“真的，如果你想的话你现在就可以捅进来。你的话我只收一百。”他把两只手都放在了膝盖处，更深地弯下腰去，让臀部彻底展现在瓦肯人面前。他垂下头，透过两腿间看向自己的身后。瓦肯人走近了一些，Jim感到一双柔软的手轻轻拢住了自己圆润的臀肉。

“我今晚已经被操过几次了，算是彻底润滑过，随时可以做。你可以直接插进来。你要是有顾虑的话，别担心，我还是很紧的。”

他感到臀瓣被揉捏着，然后分开，一道目光落在他的身上。但是那双手很快就拿开了。Jim看见瓦肯人从他身边退开。

“不，谢谢。不是今晚。”

Jim耸耸肩站了起来，把短裤穿好。总归是值得一试——看看能不能从那家伙手里拿到更多钱。两个人回到了车上，Jim被送回了街角。Gaila和那两个家伙已经完事了，正靠在那栋建筑物的外墙上。Jim拿到钱，下了车。车很快就开走了，他向他的朋友走了过去，站在她身边。

“瓦肯人又点了口活？”

“对。我之后基本就是把自己展示给他看了。弯下腰然后告诉他说他可以操我。”

“他没想法？”

“莫得。”

“怪人。你的屁股相当诱人。”

“我知道，是很奇怪对吧？”

~~~~~~~~~~

[1]译注：此处原文为pound cake，字面意思是磅蛋糕，一种经典的面糊类蛋糕，传统配方中要用到面粉、黄油、糖和鸡蛋各一磅，因此得名。这个说法在俚语中有类似甜妞、小野猫的含义，也用来代指阴道或形容臀部丰满圆润，总而言之是一个带有性意味的说法。

[2]译注：胡皮里亚人（Hupyrian）是DS9系列中出场的一个类人种族。他们高大强壮，个性柔和，具有很强的服务精神，经常被费伦基人（Ferengi）雇佣作为保镖、侍从等。

[3]译注：此处原文为wham, bam, thank you, Jim。这是由俚语wham, bam, thank you, ma’am改写而来，指的是快速、粗暴、不涉及情感交流的性行为。

[4]译注：此处原文为Andorran，原作中并无此种族，推测是作者拼写错误。和这个拼写方式最接近的有两个种族，一个是蓝色皮肤、长着触角的安多利人（Andorian）；另一个是每只手上长有六根手指的安多拉人（Andoran）。考虑到原作者表现出的对DS9系列的偏好，译为安多拉人。

[5] 译注：贝久人（Bajoran）是DS9系列中出场的一个类人种族。他们的外表和人类很像，鼻子上有若干条水平皱痕，具有非常虔诚的宗教信仰。


	3. A Gang Bang and a Quickie 群交和快炮

Jim刚做完了一把口活，从一辆卡车的驾驶室里跳了下来，往他平常占据的街头一角走去。刚一走近，他就看见Gaila正站在一辆中型派对巴士敞开的门前。这场景以前也出现过几回，通常来讲都代表着同一件事。Gaila转过头来看见了他，微笑着招手要他过去。

“群交？”Jim走近她身边，悄悄问道。

“没错。单身汉之夜的男孩们想找点乐子。”她歪歪头指向登车台阶，然后登上去走进了车里。Jim跟着她登了上去，进入了昏暗的车厢。他之前上过几辆派对巴士，看起来它们都大同小异：双色豪华真皮座椅、位于正中央的一根脱衣舞杆、LED灯光和一个小型水吧。

十个不同种族的家伙正坐在座椅上。他们中大多数是人类，但是Jim注意到有两个安多利人[1]，一个扎格多人[2]和一个海格拉斯人[3]。

“伙计们，”Gaila甜甜地开口，手臂环在Jim的腰间，“我跟你们说过，我的朋友Christopher是个美人。”他们不久前刚给自己编了假名。Jim短暂地做过一段时间的情色主播，打那时开始他用的就是Christopher Law的名字。之后他继续顶着这个名字跳起了脱衣舞，再然后是高级应召男。“Chrissy宝贝，这些单身汉们想要给他们今晚的男士之夜增加点乐趣。”

“Rachel，你知道我超爱乐趣的，”Jim露齿一笑。他环顾了一下这群家伙们，他们中的大多数都热切地注视着他们俩。“谁是那个幸运的新郎？”

一个人类举手示意，Jim朝他轻轻招了招手。

“所以，呃，Rachel，”那个海格拉斯人坐得更近了一些，“你和Chris要价多少？就是几个小时的……乐趣的话？”

Jim和Gaila不是第一次参加这样的派对了。他们之前就决定好了一套要价方式，具体数额取决于对方有多少人以及他们想要什么。这些家伙看起来还算阔绰。派对巴士可不便宜。

“我们有，”海格拉斯人伸手从口袋里掏出了一叠现金，“一千块。够吗？”

Gaila看着Jim。他们一般是按人头算，每人一百五，但是嘛……Jim点了点头。Gaila接过钱，塞进了双乳之间。“刚刚好，男孩们。”

很快，巴士开动了起来，车厢里彻底暗了下去，换上了派对灯光。Jim在欢呼声中攀上了脱衣舞杆，Gaila则爬到海格拉斯人身上跳起了大腿舞。他们谢绝了酒水，以免在这些男孩的派对上昏了头。

Jim绕着舞杆转了一圈，然后顺势滑了下去，蹲在地上，翘起臀部，再慢慢地站起来。他和其中一个金发碧眼的人类单身汉对上了视线。Jim一边用身体磨蹭着杆子，一边轻轻舔了上去。那人咧开嘴笑了起来，手放到了裤裆上。他接着又转了一圈，再次蹲了下去。那人身体后仰，靠到了椅背上，然后拉开了裤链。

“哊，Otto，干啥呢？”

Otto掏出了自己的阴茎。“你说呢？我们付钱给他们可不只是为了看他们跳舞或者让他们在我们的大腿上跳舞。一千块怎么也得给我们换来个屁股吧。”

“用嘴怎么样？”Jim问着，爬了过去，双手搭在Otto的膝上。

Otto笑了，岔开了双腿，“当然也要。”

“对啊，我们付过钱了……”

“我想……”

“我们应该……”

其他人七嘴八舌地说起了自己的想法。Jim凑得更近了一些，握住Otto的阴茎抚摸起来，接着低下头含住了这根勃起。Jim和Gaila对此早有预料。可怜的男孩们，至少他们现在终于反应了过来，还能得到些服务。Jim把Otto的阴茎全根含入口中，收获了一声低沉的呻吟。与此同时，其他人很快决定把派对地点转移到汽车旅馆。

~~~~~~~~~~

Jim被两个单身汉像三明治夹心一样夹在中间，任他们掀起他的露脐上衣、褪去他的短裤。其中一个人勃起的性器顶着Jim的屁股摆动着，另一个人的唇齿则在他的颈上流连，隔着内裤爱抚他的身体。Jim一边回避着他们的亲吻，一边由着他们粗暴地脱去他的衣物。

然后他示意他们稍作停顿，把其中一个家伙推到了床上仰卧着。Jim咧嘴笑起来，脱掉了自己的鞋子，掏出了一打安全套和几包润滑剂。他把这些东西都扔到了床上，然后爬到了那个躺着的人类——Jim记得他是派对巴士上的Otto——的身上，飞快地替他脱下了裤子和内裤，把他勃起的老二放了出来。

“你想要什么，宝贝？”Jim问道，“我的屁股还是嘴？”

“当然是屁股，”Otto回答。Jim抓起一个安全套戴在了他的阴茎上，接着拿起一包润滑剂倒了一些上去，涂抹均匀。在确定Otto已经完全润滑好后，Jim抬起身子，对着他的老二慢慢坐了下去。

“操，操，操，”Otto喘着气，颠来倒去地感叹，“伙计，我以为你的嘴就已经算赞爆了，但是天杀的，你的屁股更是。”

Jim笑了起来。他摇着屁股，感受了下这家伙的尺寸：普通人的平均水平。要是在别的情况下，Jim会一直骑在他身上直到他俩都达到高潮，但是现在除了他还有九个人，Jim可没那个时间。他开始在Otto的身上起起伏伏。

“你喜欢这个，宝贝？”Jim呻吟道，“你喜欢我骑你的硬屌。”

Otto咕哝着点点头。他抓住Jim的臀部，把脚搭在地上作为支点，开始发力向上顶胯。Jim放荡地呜咽了一声，对他说起那些“你好棒”的淫词浪语。

Jim看向一旁，那个之前试图亲吻他的另一个人类就在他的身边。他的阴茎兴奋地抽动着。

“你想操我的嘴吗？”Jim问他。

那家伙的目光在Jim和Otto之间飞快扫过。Otto摆摆手，“Nelson，得了吧，没人会在这种场合害羞的。把你的老二插进他嘴里就是了。”

Nelson还在犹豫，Jim伸手抓住了他，目标明确地把他的阴茎掏了出来。“来吧宝贝，我也想要你。我超爱被老二塞满的感觉。”

这个策略奏效了。

Jim张开嘴，而Nelson迅速走近了一些，抓住了Jim套着蓝色假发的后脑勺。Jim要做的就只是在骑在Otto身上的同时稍稍俯下身子好含住Nelson的阴茎，然后施展他的口交技巧。

“妈的，”Nelson哼声说。他开始摆动自己的臀部，操着Jim的嘴。Jim的一只手搭在他的屁股上。

趁着Otto和Nelson都忙着塞满他的身体，Jim扫视了一圈房间。Gaila正在房间里的另一张双人床上服侍另外三个单身汉。有两个人坐在梳妆台上对着房间里的景象自慰。第八个人目不转睛地看着Jim这边。第九个人坐在窗边的一把椅子上打着飞机，而第十个人——也就是新郎——正坐在另一把椅子上，看起来坐立不安的样子。

 _某人不是很享受自己的单身派对啊_ ，Jim心想。他闭上眼睛，注意力集中到眼前的两个家伙身上。他很快就开始卖力地刺激Otto，收缩自己的肌肉好夹紧他。Otto大吼一声，又猛地冲刺了几下，然后迎来了高潮。Nelson把自己的阴茎从Jim口中抽了出去。

“轮到我了，”Nelson说完，扶着Jim从Otto身上爬了起来，然后让他四肢着地跪在床边。Nelson很快就戴上了一个安全套，性器蓄势待发。

Jim的身体再次被进入、填满。他尖声哽咽，“噢，就是这样，宝贝，把你的硬家伙塞进来。我想要它。”

“对，你当然想要了，”Nelson从牙关里挤出这句话，在Jim体内一插到底，接着整个退了出来，又狠狠顶了进去。他凶猛而快速地操干着Jim。Jim抓紧床单扯了起来，很是享受被这根粗壮的老二不断刮过敏感点的感觉。

“嗯……”Jim呻吟着，“宝贝，你操得我好爽。”他感到身下的床垫动来动去的，于是抬起头一看，正是之前看着他服务Nelson和Otto的那个人类。他的阴茎露在外面，正对着Jim。Jim微笑起来，“想要我的嘴吗，甜心？”

那人点点头。很快，Jim的前后都被再次填满了。过了一会Nelson做完后，Jim的口活对象接过了他的位置。这次他自己跪坐在床上，让Jim转过身来坐到自己的老二上。Jim骑在他身上摆动屁股时，他的发出的呻吟比其他人都要多。Jim不断地上下摇晃着，直到他射了出来。Jim松弛下来，从他身上爬了下去，但另一个人紧接着抓住了他，把他按倒在了床上。

“嘿，宝贝，”Jim朝他微笑。安多利人也回给了他一个微笑，然后把他的腿抬起来，扛到了自己的肩上。Jim的身体又一次被塞满了。他伸出手臂环住安多利人，发出一声叹息。

“操，他真紧，”安多利人嘶声说。

“我知道，真是紧爆了哈，Shethen？”之前已经干过一轮的一个家伙喘着气回答道，“要是我上他的时候没带套就好了。哊，Vincent，你想操他俩哪个？毕竟这是你的单身之夜不是吗？”

Sheten开始大力抽插起来，Jim没有听清Vincent回答了什么。他把注意力集中到了这个正在他身上（以及身体里面）的外星人的身上。“噢，宝贝，”Jim喘息着，“你也要狠狠干我吗？”

“是的，当然，”Shethen低声说着，抓住Jim的双腿开始更粗暴地操干起来。他冲刺了一会，然后在Jim体内射了出来。蓝皮肤的安多利人抽身离开后，Jim把腿放了下来。还没等他问下一个是谁，另一个人的身影就罩了过来，挤进他大开的两腿之间。

他轻轻抚摸着自己的阴茎，Jim也跟着摸了摸自己半硬的性器。“紧得还能再招待一根。你想塞满我吗？”

“你真是个吃鸡巴的婊子，嗯？”新来的John说完，覆在了Jim身上。他早就戴上了安全套，阴茎对准了Jim的穴口。

“我是，”Jim对他说道，“我就是吃鸡巴的婊子。给我你的鸡巴。”他咬紧下唇，拱起脊背——这个John比他的朋友们都更长、更粗。他把自己完全埋进了Jim的身体里，阴囊不断地撞在Jim身上。这次Jim的呻吟毫不掺假。这个John总是全根抽出再猛地插入。

“哈啊，”Jim尖声喊着，双腿缠在那家伙的腰上。

“靠，Julius，别把他弄坏了，我们还等着呢，”Jim听见Otto的声音，“我还想再跟他来一发。”

“滚蛋，我想怎么操他的小紧屁股就怎么操。他喜欢这个，是不是Chris？”

Jim看着Julius点点头，“当然。我爱死被用力操的感觉了。”

Julius咧嘴一乐，开始更猛烈地操干起来。Jim的背又弯成了一条曲线，像是要被操进床垫里了。他没感察觉到床垫的晃动，直到那个原本坐在椅子上的扎格多人突然跨在了Jim的腰上。

“Ossas，你搞什么？”Julius抱怨起来。

“搞什么？他喜欢两个洞都被干满。我又不碍你的事！”扎格多人背对着Julius，往前挪了一点，然后身体前倾，让自己的阴茎轻轻扫过Jim闭着的嘴。

Jim轻轻舔了一下它的头部，接着张开了嘴。Ossas在Jim粉色的双唇间慢慢抽插着，过了一会，他又调整了一下自己的姿势，好让老二插得更深些。Jim闭上双眼，一边含着他的阴茎一边闷哼。他的一只手摸向了自己的阴茎，跟随Julius操他的节奏自渎起来。

两个John坚持了几分钟，先是Julius吼叫着射了出来，接着Ossas发出了一声低沉的喉音，射在了Jim的喉咙里。Jim把他的精液全都咽了下去，又舔净了他的阴茎。他俩很快就从Jim身上移开了。Jim还硬着，翻了个身趴在床上，摇摇自己的屁股。他注视着这群家伙们。

Otto、Nelson还有那个安多利人已经接手了Gaila，而之前和Gaila一起的那三个人现在则盯着Jim。

Jim笑了起来，双手托腮，胳膊肘撑在床上。“你们不是花钱来买美好时光的吗？这么快就结束了？还有谁想操我吗？”

“Vincent，来吧，你还什么都没干呢，”其中一个人走向还坐在椅子上的准新郎。他推推自己的朋友：“至少操他俩中的一个吧，哥们。我们付过钱的。”

“又不是我让你们掏钱招妓的。”

“好吧，但是我们已经掏过钱了，而且他俩都紧得要命。来吧，就是享受性而已。”

Vincent抱起手臂，摇摇头。他的朋友叹了口气。

“我还能再来一次，”海格拉斯人主动说道。他已经爬上了床，就在Jim身后。他伸手抓住Jim的臀瓣将它们分开。

“Darok，你总是再来一次又一次的，”Caleb大笑，“记得在维加斯那回吗？”

Jim不再理睬他们的聊天，因为Darok已经把自己勃起的阴茎顶进了他体内，迫使他拱起身子。Jim在他之前就抵着床单射了出来。Darok完事后从他身上滚了下去，另一个安多利人接替了他，把Jim抱到了自己的膝盖上，然后挺身侵入。Jim垂着头，又经历了一遍类似的流程，一边任他使用，一边咕哝、呻吟、尖叫。安多利人结束后，再一次地，另一个人接替了他，抓住Jim的臀部猛干起来。

~~~~~~~~~~

等到除了新郎以外的单身汉们都玩够了，Jim才从床上爬了下来，径直走向Vincent。他对着这位新郎露出微笑，与此同时一些精液滴滴答答地落了下来——有几个家伙没有戴套，直接射在了他的体内。

“你确定你不想找点乐子吗？”

Vincent打量着他。Jim咬咬嘴唇。他知道自己看起来一团糟，毕竟他在过去的一小时里跟九根老二翻来覆去大干了好几场。Gaila也一样，但是她已经试过勾引新郎和她一起玩玩了。

“他害羞了，”Otto嚷起来，“来吧伙计们，给他们一点私密空间。”众人都点点头，摇摇晃晃地走出了房间。重新穿好衣服的Gaila也跟着走了出去。门一关上，Jim就注意到Vincent肉眼可见地放松了下来。

“你想要什么，甜心？”Jim柔声问道。

Vincent搓搓手，“我……你能……操我吗？”

Jim眨眨眼。不是第一次有人这么问他了，但是在这种场合可绝对是头一遭。Jim点头，“当然，甜心，当然没问题。”

Vincent飞快地站了起来，开始解裤扣。接着他走向靠墙的那张床，拽下了自己的裤子和内裤，趴在了床边，屁股翘了起来：“用力操我，Daddy。”

“好吧，”Jim说完，戴上了一个安全套，然后给了Vincent他想要的待遇。

~~~~~~~~~~

“所以，那个新郎是怎么回事？”Gaila问道。他们正在旅馆房间的浴室里做清理工作。

“想要我操他。”

Gaila挑起一条眉毛，“认真的？”

“噢没错，”Jim咯咯笑着，“那家伙一直求着我用力再用力，嘴里说着‘还要Daddy，求你了Daddy’。很有卖春的潜质。”

“听说他的结婚对象是位女士。Nevaeh，我记得其他几个人好像说过她叫这个。”

Jim哼道，“我希望Nevaeh会喜欢穿戴式道具，毕竟Vincent很享受被干屁股。”

他俩对视了一眼，大笑起来。

~~~~~~~~~~

群交之夜结束后Jim休息了几天，但是很快他又回到了他的常驻街角。他靠在墙上，嘴里吮着一根棒棒糖。今晚他已经招待了三个客人：和一个人类在小巷里打了个快炮、在一个博利人[4]的车里给他吹了一发、跟一个费伦基人[5]在他的车后座上干了一场（那家伙对Jim发了火因为他的老二一直往外滑，但那根本不怪Jim，是他尺寸太小了）。

Gaila和她的一个常客刚去了汽车旅馆。那家伙总是付一个钟头的钱，但是实际上只能坚持大概十分钟。其他的卖春客们都在那些车来车往的繁忙街口转来转去。

Jim看见瓦肯人的那辆车出现了，就停在稍远一点的路边。他歪了歪头。那个瓦肯人一般都是正正停在他面前的。

嗯哼，Jim耸耸肩。他从墙上挺起身来，向那辆车走去，但很快又停下了脚步：那辆车熄了火，然后瓦肯人下了车向他走来。Jim站在原地，把棒棒糖塞进了嘴里，上下打量着他。瓦肯人穿了一件针织毛衣和一条黑色的休闲长裤。

 _真可爱_ ，Jim想。“想再操一次我的脸吗？” 瓦肯人走近了一些， Jim问道。

“不，不。我……”那双棕色的眼睛飞快地瞥向小巷，“你之前提到过……一种……叫做快炮的行为。”

“噢，宝贝，”Jim把那根糖抽了出来，身体向瓦肯人靠去，打破了两人之间的社交距离。“你终于想操我的屁股了？”

瓦肯人的整张脸都涨成了那种可爱的绿色，眼睛四处乱转。今晚的街道格外安静。大多数Jim的同行都已经跟着他们的John去了别的地方，只剩下几个人，也都在周围游荡，等待下一个目标。

“那条巷子没人，”Jim告诉瓦肯人。他凑得更近了一些，伸出一只手抚过瓦肯人的身体。“我的一切都是你的，”那只手轻轻揉捏了一把，激得瓦肯人抽了口气。

瓦肯人点头，“好的，好的……那条巷子。”他后退一步，逃开了Jim的手掌。“快炮的意思就是很快吗？”

Jim笑着把糖塞进嘴里，点了点头。“对。你要是想要时间长一点的话，街区那头有家汽车旅馆，可以开半小时或者一小时的钟点房。”

“今晚在小巷即可。多少钱？”

“我今天已经做了几次，所以带套一百，不带套两百。”Jim把糖拿出来，在瓦肯人眼前晃了晃，“操，你猜怎么着？那些家伙都带了套，所以不带套的话我收你一百五。如果你想，你就是今晚第一个射在我里面的人。”

“非常有趣。”瓦肯人又拿出了那打钞票，数出了一百块，然后犹豫了一下。他抬头看着Jim，后者给了他一个飞吻。五十块现金和先前数好的一百块一起被递了出去。Jim接过钱，塞进了高筒靴里。今晚他穿了一件学生制服短裙和一件勉强才能扣上扣子的无袖上衣，配一顶铂金色的精灵头[6]假发。

“跟我来，甜心。”Jim带着瓦肯人走进了一码外的那条昏暗的小巷中部。那里有一大摞的木架子。Jim面朝墙壁，手伸进自己的裙底，把内裤拉到了大腿上，然后双腿大开。他用手扶着墙，身体前倾，弓着背挺起屁股。那根棒棒糖夹在他的两指之间。

“来吧大男孩，”Jim说道，“把你的那根大家伙埋进我的屁股里。不需要准备，直接插进来，宝贝。我已经滑溜溜的，就等你了。”

Jim听到身后传来一阵不安的脚步挪动声，然后是拉下裤链的熟悉声响。一双手抓住了他的屁股，轻轻地揉捏着坚实的臀瓣，然后把它们拨开。一根拇指滑过Jim紧致光滑的穴口。

“你要是想的话可以先用手，”Jim还挺喜欢瓦肯人的触碰，“但是，就像我刚才说的，我已经准备好了。”

瓦肯人没回话。那根拇指继续摩挲、按揉着，但很快，它就被John光滑的阴茎取代了。他的阴茎抵着Jim的臀缝滑动着，轻轻摇晃了一下。等到圆润的阴茎前端终于轻轻推到入口处时，Jim已经差点就要开口问他到底想不想操自己了。Jim低下头，为最开始的侵入做好了准备。他已经习惯了自己的工作，但是这家伙的尺寸比一般的John要大。他也有坚持做凯格尔运动锻炼盆底肌什么的，毕竟没人会想要一个大松货。

“啊……操，终于让它进到我的屁股里来了，”Jim随着瓦肯人的顶入叹息出声，“终于。”

瓦肯人可以说是煞费力气地缓慢滑进了Jim体内。Jim垂下头，毫不作伪地呻吟起来。瓦肯人甚至还没有全插进来，他就已经感到有些招架不住了。很快，那些阴茎脊就刮过了他的前列腺，让他近乎啜泣起来。他感觉到小Jim随着瓦肯人的深入抬起了头。

“我可以的，亲爱的，不用那么小心。”

感觉像是过去了一个世纪之后，瓦肯人终于完全顶到了底。他的身体完全抵住了Jim的圆臀，然后停在了那里。被瓦肯人全根插入的拉扯感和灼痛让Jim呻吟了起来。他紧闭双眼，感觉到瓦肯人的尺寸绝对比之前又变大了一些。他为瓦肯人停在原地感到庆幸，这给了他时间适应这根尺寸可观的阴茎。

“操，宝贝，你太大了。你塞得我满满的。”

“你……你感觉起来……非常超凡，”瓦肯人努力地挤出这句话来，双手挤压着Jim的臀肉，让它们紧紧地包裹住自己。

 _超凡？对，我也猜我的屁股感觉起来就像天堂。_ Jim收紧了自己的括约肌。“附议，”Jim微笑着回答。他扭扭屁股，向身后看去。瓦肯人的双脊再次擦过他的前列腺点，Jim张开嘴尖叫起来。

 _操，我肯定会和他一起射出来的。_ “你可以动动，宝贝。动一动，让我感受你的老二。”

瓦肯人低叹一声，双手向上滑去，钻到了Jim的短裙下，抓住了他的胯部。他先是用手在那打转几圈，然后近乎整根从Jim的身体里抽了出来，接着再次挺身而入。Jim呻吟着，手指用力抠住墙壁。瓦肯人又故技重施了一次，然后猛地一顶胯，撞在了Jim的前列腺上。Jim弓起脊背，在快感中尖叫起来。

“操，就是这样，操我。用力操我。”

但是瓦肯人并没有这么做。他保持着平稳的节奏前后摆动着，在Jim体内进进出出，喘着粗气，低声呻吟。

Jim咬住下唇。慢慢操当然很好，但是快炮就是快炮。他付的不是在汽车旅馆慢慢来的价格。这是在巷子里。“来吧，真刀真枪地操我。来撞我的屁股，宝贝。”Jim调整了一下扶着墙的手，然后向身后压去，挪动身体，粗暴地用瓦肯人的性器操起了自己。John因为他使用自己的举动停了下来，喉咙里咕哝着。Jim每被他的双脊顶到一次敏感点就呜咽一声。

“好棒，宝贝，继续操我。我需要你。”

瓦肯人按Jim的恳求加快了节奏，更迅猛地在他的身体里冲刺。Jim热情地向后摆动，迎了上去。

“噢……哦天，就这样！哈啊……啊……对……继续操我，宝贝。”

瓦肯人闷哼着，俯身贴在Jim的背上，咬住了他颈后的皮肤。

“不要留痕迹。那是额外的项目，”Jim气喘吁吁地说。

瓦肯人放开了他的后颈，但还是贴在Jim的身上，继续在他体内抽插。

“你快了吗？要射在我里面吗？我想要它……我想要你的精液。”

“是的。接近了，”瓦肯人低声回答。

“噢……我也是……就快了……”这是真话。他的阴茎正欢快地跳动着，渴望获得关照。Jim把一只手从墙上拿开，探向裙下的阴茎，随着被操干的节奏撸动起来。

“来吧，来吧，射给我，”Jim的声音听起来像是猫咪在喵喵叫，“操我。射在里面。”他咬住嘴唇，随着高潮的到来全身紧绷，精液射在了身下的地上。

瓦肯人因为Jim的紧缩咆哮起来。他的节奏渐渐慢了下来，最后把性器深深地埋在了Jim里面，一动不动。Jim感到一股熟悉的微凉、滑腻的液体在他的体内冲刷而过。瓦肯人的前额抵住了他的后背，胯部又开始慢慢地摆动起来。

“太棒了，宝贝。我喜欢你射在我里面，”Jim大口地喘着气，从自己的高潮中慢慢回过神来。他低下头，放开了自己的阴茎，在裙子上擦了擦手。

瓦肯人抵着他的后背点点头，停了下来。Jim看着地面，默数了二十个数，然后啧啧两声，摇了摇屁股。“要是想再做一次的话，你还得付一百，亲爱的。”

“抱歉，”瓦肯人对着Jim的背部说道，然后从他的体内抽了出来，走到一旁。

Jim直起身，一边拉起内裤，一边用力合拢臀瓣。附近有家便利店，他一会可以过去清理自己。Jim转过身，抚平自己的裙摆。

“感觉不错？”他问瓦肯人。

瓦肯人正在用一方手帕清理自己。他抬眸看向Jim，点了点头，然后继续整理自己，把裤链拉了上去。

“是的，谢谢你。”他的棕色眼睛对上了Jim的。“这很……有趣。”

“不客气，”Jim回答他，“而且这是很有趣。下次见，宝贝。”Jim把棒棒糖噗地戳进嘴里，慢悠悠地走向出口方向。他已经能感觉到有精液正从身体里滴出来。

Jim和从汽车旅馆回来的Gaila会和，一起靠在墙上。瓦肯人在他之后离开了小巷，走向他的车钻了进去，接着发动车子开走了。

“他还不错？”Gaila问。

“让我射了，”Jim回答道，然后叹息了一声。他感觉到瓦肯人的精液正开始流下来，打湿了他的内裤。他交叉双腿，夹紧了屁股。“他也射了。很多。”

“哦对，我听人说过瓦肯人射精量很大。还有罗慕兰人和克林贡人。

Jim点头。“我之前跟一个克林贡人做过。确实，有两根老二那确实能射不少。我要去趟商店顺便清理一下。你要什么吗？”

“有的，再来包安全套。我的用完了。”

“我也是。我明天要去见Bones，正好从他那再搜刮点免费的来。”

“好主意。”

~~~~~~~~~~

[1]译注：安多利人（Andorian），星联创始成员之一。他们情绪外放，全民尚武，具有蓝色的皮肤、银白色的头发，头上还有两根会动的触角。

[2]译注：扎格多人（Zakdorn）是TNG系列中出场的一个类人种族。他们的双颊上各长有三个袋状的纤维组织，同时被认为具有银河系中最优越的战略和指挥头脑，很少有其他种族敢与其作战，因此养成了自信甚至自傲的性格。

[3]译注：海格拉斯人（Hekaran）是TNG系列中出场的一个类人种族。他们的前额上长有颅脊。

[4]译注：博利人（Bolian）是TNG系列中出场的一个类人种族。他们的血液和皮肤是蓝色的，有一道软骨脊从头部一直延伸到胸部。除了少数女性个体外，博利人普遍没有头发。

[5]译注：费伦基人（Ferengi）是TNG系列中出场的一个类人种族。他们是银河系知名的经商种族，狂热地追求物质财富，甚至可以说他们的文明就是围绕此建立起来的。费伦基人比人类要矮，皮肤呈橙棕色，还有一对标志性的敏锐的大耳朵。费伦基社会是高度厌女的父权制社会。

[6]译注：精灵头即Pixie Cut，是一种较为蓬松、细碎的女士短发造型，具体样式可以参考TNG第一季中安全官Yar的头型。


End file.
